Ellos también pueden
by MariahAF
Summary: Es un día de primavera cuando las Winx deciden volver a Alfea, pero, a pesar de las apariencias, nada es como piensan...
1. Capítulo 1

**Woow*-* Encontré este fic en un antiguo USB, tendría como... 8 o 9 años cuando lo escribí xD Así que he decidido publicarlo tras limpiarlo de faltas y demas:D Es corto, sin embargo lo he separado en 2 capítulos. Espero que os guste:D**

* * *

Había llegado la primavera. El bosque que rodeaba Alfea estaba a rebosar de flores y los árboles, según Flora, estaban contentos por las lluvias de los últimos meses. Roxy llevaba varios meses en la escuela de magia, y había aprendido rápidamente a controlar sus poderes. Recibía todos los meses la visita de sus padres, con el permiso de Faragonda, claro está.

Era un sábado cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

-Toc toc – dijo alguien desde el otro lado.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Roxy apagando el equipo de música que le regaló Musa por su cumpleaños.

-¡Las Winx! – dijeron varias personas a la vez.

La puerta se abrió de repente y entraron seis chicas corriendo hacia ella. Roxy se asustó por un momento, pero luego también corrió hacia ellas. Se abrazaron todas juntas. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían, ya que las Winx habían estado fuera desde hacía tres semanas.

-¿Cómo estáis? – preguntó Roxy.

-¡Genial! – gritó Stella - ¿Y tú?

-Perfectamente. Mis notas van viento en popa.

-Igual que iban las de Flora – dijo Bloom.

Todas se echaron a reír, no era por las palabras de Bloom, si no por que estaban felices de verse de nuevo. Roxy movió su mano dejando un rastro de brillo detrás, y un sillón de la habitación se multiplicó. Musa encendió el equipo de música que Roxy había apagado minutos antes y todas se sentaron.

-¿Qué habéis hecho con vuestra tienda en la Tierra _Love and Pet_? – preguntó Roxy.

-¡Cerrado por vacaciones de primavera! – gritó alegremente Tecna.

-¿Y las mascotas? – volvió a preguntar.

-Están a cargo de Kiko – dijo Layla recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta alta.

Por un momento todas se imaginaron la tienda _Love and Pet_ totalmente desordenada, con el pequeño conejito y las mascotas jugando por ahí sin mirar el desastre que estaban provocando con sus juegos. A Stella lo que más le preocupaba era lo que había olvidado encima de su cama con las prisas, sus vestidos.

Layla se puso en pie. Se había aguantado las ganas de bailar desde que Musa había enchufado el equipo de música, y no podía seguir sentada. Empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música. Musa la siguió, y pronto las demás.

-¿Por qué no cambias la música, Musa? – preguntó Bloom.

-¿Qué tipo de música quieres que ponga? – preguntó Musa mientras sus coletas azules se movían de un lado a otro.

-Una de nuestro grupo – contestó Bloom.

Musa, con un movimiento que se habría confundido con un paso de baile en la Tierra, cambió la música.

-¡Esto sí que es música! – gritó Stella.

Tecna acababa de sentarse de nuevo en el sillón. Sacó del bolsillo una pequeña calculadora y la tocó con el dedo índice. La pequeña calculadora se hizo más grande y acabó por convertirse en el teclado de un ordenador con una finísima línea en la parte superior del teclado. Pulsó un botón y salió una pantalla de luz de la línea. Después hizo un montón de ágiles movimientos. Tras un par de minutos les indicó a las otras que apagaran la música y se acercaran.

-¡Hola chicas! – dijo un chico rubio que apareció en pantalla.

-¡Sky! – dijo Bloom.

-¿Habéis llegado bien? – preguntó otro chico moreno.

-Perfectamente Brandon – dijo Stella.

-Me alegro – dijo otro chico pelirrojo.

-Timmy, ¿dónde están los otros? – preguntó Flora que quería volver a ver a Helia.

-Lo siento Flora – empezó a decir Timmy -, están en una misión. No volverán hasta dentro de un par de días.

-Y me temo que nosotros tampoco podremos volver hasta dentro de un par de días – empezó a decir Sky -. Nos acaba de llegar un mensaje, tenemos que irnos ya.

-Bueno chicas, la conversación ha sido corta pero muy bonita. Adiós – terminó de decir Brandon.

Todas se despidieron con la mano y la pantalla desapareció. Tecna tocó el teclado y se volvió a convertir en una pequeña calculadora, que guardó en el bolsillo.

Alguien entró por la puerta de la habitación. Todas se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una chica de pelo rubio oscuro recogido en una trenza que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, de ojos verdes y flequillo hacia el lado y liso. Iba vestida con unas botas verdes, unos pantalones largos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta de color verde claro. La chica pareció sorprenderse al ver a tanta gente en la habitación y dejó un libro que llevaba en la mano sobre la mesita que había junto a la puerta.

-Os presento a Clara– dijo Roxy -. Es mi compañera de habitación. Es una de las pocas hadas de las estaciones que hay en Magix. La mayoría de ellas viven en Cuatrione, que es su planeta de origen. También ha conseguido el belibix, al salvar a una niña y a su hermano, en un viaje que realizó con su familia a la Tierra. Consiguió que los dos niños creyeran en las hadas, y también sus padres. Consiguió el enchantix al salvar a su hermana pequeña de un incendio, aunque resultó herida – todas se quedaron mirando a Roxy -. Paso mucho tiempo con ella, me sé toda su vida.

-Hola – dijo la chica -, encantada.

-Que nombre más raro – dijo Layla.

-Es un nombre de la Tierra – dijo Bloom -. Es de origen español.

-La verdad es que no lo sé – dijo Clara.

-Encantada – dijo Stella -. Me gusta como vistes, y créeme, viniendo de mí es todo un cumplido.

-Gracias – dijo Clara mirando su modesto atuendo.

-Estas son: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora y Layla – dijo Roxy señalándolas una a una.

-He oído hablar de vosotras – empezó a decir Clara -. Sois las famosas Winx, ¿verdad?

-Bueno... eso de famosas no lo sé, pero sí que somos las Winx – dijo Tecna.

-Toda Alfea habla de vosotras, mejor dicho ¡toda la dimensión mágica! – dijo la chica.

Roxy hizo que todos los sillones volvieran a ser uno solo. Clara se dirigió a una de las tres puertas que había en la habitación. Una de ellas conducía al pasillo principal, por lo que las otras dos debían de conducir a los cuartos de Clara y Roxy. Las demás la siguieron. Clara hizo un ademán y la puerta se abrió. La habitación era muy bonita. En ella había una pequeña fuente al fondo decorada con flores, la cama tenía un edredón en el que estaban dibujados copos de nieve, había cuadros en las paredes, en total cuatro, cada uno representaba cada una de las estaciones, el armario era de madera y tenía un Sol en una de las esquinas dibujado a mano, y el despertador y la lámpara de la mesita de noche, estaban decorados con cosas referentes al otoño.

Flora se acercó a las flores de la fuente. Eran nenúfares.

-Estos nenúfares están contentos. Debes de cuidarlos muy bien – dijo.

-Al menos eso intento – dijo Clara -. Desde que salí de palacio para venir aquí, mis padres me envían desde Cuatrione un nenúfar cada dos meses.

-¿Palacio? – preguntó Musa.

-Soy princesa y futura heredera de mi planeta – empezó a decir -. Nací princesa, y al ser la hija mayor heredo la corona. Aunque aún falta mucho para eso.

-Yo también soy princesa, aunque de un planeta que está helado – dijo Bloom -. Perdí a mis padres y a Dafne, mi hermana mayor, hace ya mucho tiempo. Aunque sé que todavía están vivos, en alguna parte de la dimensión mágica. Estoy segura.

Clara sonrió. Bloom parecía una chica que no perdía la esperanza, y que perseguía sus sueños aunque todos los demás dijeran que era totalmente imposible.

-Nosotras también somos princesas – dijo Stella señalando también a Layla y a Bloom -. Aunque si supieras lo que he tenido que pasar para no perder el trono frente a esa cursi de Kimera...

-Lo he leído en periódicos digitales y también me lo ha dicho mucha gente – dijo Clara.

-Aquí corren muy rápido las noticias... – dijo Musa.

Hablaron durante unos minutos para conocerse mejor. Las estrellas empezaron a aparecer, y el cielo se oscureció. Después apareció Faragonda por la puerta, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. Se oyeron unos pasos y después la directora de Alfea entró a la habitación de Clara.

-Hola Winx y Clara. El comedor está a punto de cerrar, ¿no tenéis hambre? – las Winx se miraron entre ellas – Tranquilas, podéis comer en el comedor. No me importa.

Faragonda salió de la habitación, y pocos segundos después salieron las demás. Entraron en el comedor, donde tan solo quedaban unas pocas personas. Se sentaron en las sillas y empezaron a comer.

-No me acostumbro a que Kiko y las mascotas no nos estén pidiendo comida... – dijo Flora.

-Yo tampoco – dijo después Bloom - . ¿Estarán bien?

Todas las Winx miraron a Roxy. Ella cerró los ojos y se concentró. Después respiró hondo y dijo:

-Están bien. De momento no se han metido en ningún lío.

Todas parecieron aliviarse, sobretodo Stella. Comieron rápido para que no cerraran el comedor con ellas dentro. Mientras salían escucharon a montones de alumnas gritando y corrieron al patio. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando vieron por lo que habían gritado. Estaban cayendo estrellas fugaces y todas miraban al cielo.

-Son preciosas... – dijo Clara.

-Tienes razón, nunca había visto una lluvia de estrellas tan bonita – dijo Flora.

-No lo entiendo... – dijo Stella.

-¿Qué no entiendes? – preguntó Tecna.

-Nada, nada... – contestó ella.

Stella se dio la vuelta. Entró en la escuela y subió las escaleras. Mientras lo hacía las luces se apagaron.

Genial – pensó -. ¿Pero la luz no funcionaba con magia?

Hizo que un poco de luz iluminara su camino y siguió adelante. Seguía oyendo desde fuera a las alumnas mientras decían:

-Pide un deseo.

-¡Qué bonito!

-¡Mira cuantas!

Y cosas así.

Por fin llegó al despacho de Faragonda. Tocó la puerta y entró. La directora estaba mirando por el gran ventanal con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. Cuando Stella entró se dio la vuelta.

-¿No es precioso? – dijo.

-Si usted lo dice... – dijo Stella -. Señora Faragonda, ¿sabía que hoy iba a haber lluvia de estrellas?

-¡Pues claro! – contestó.

-Yo no sabía nada... Que yo sepa la próxima lluvia de estrellas iba a ser dentro de tres meses, no ahora. – dijo Stella.

-Te habrás equivocado – dijo Faragonda con voz relajada.

-Seguramente – contestó Stella dándose la vuelta.

-Espera – dijo la directora de Alfea -. ¿Tenéis algún lugar donde pasar la noche?

-Sí, la vamos a pasar en un hotel de Magix – contestó Stella.

-¡Oh! No hace falta que os gastéis dinero. Podéis pasar la noche en Alfea, hay habitaciones libres.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Stella - . ¡Gracias!

Stella salió corriendo. Mientras bajaba la luz volvió. Estaba contenta, ¡podía gastarse el dinero del hotel en un vestido nuevo! Cuando salió la lluvia de estrellas ya había cesado. Miró a todas partes, hasta localizar a las Winx y fue hacia ellas. Les dijo lo que Faragonda le había dicho minutos antes y todas parecieron más felices. Entraron de nuevo en la escuela y se despidieron.

-¿A qué habitación debemos ir? – preguntó Bloom.

-Según la directora hay algunas habitaciones libres, por lo que deben ser las del final del pasillo – contestó Stella.

Después de unos minutos las cinco se encontraban en las habitaciones del final del pasillo. En la entrada apareció una hoja color amarillo firmada por Faragonda, en ella ponía:

_Siento no haberos podido decir las habitaciones que eran, pero he recibido un mensaje de Griffin y he tenido que ir a Torre de Nubes urgentemente. _

_Un saludo,_

_Faragonda_

_PD: Si no he vuelto mañana ocupaos de que cada una de las hadas de Alfea vayan al bosque._

Layla guardó la carta y entró en la habitación.

-Vaya... que alegre... – dijo observando la decoración en la que predominaba el color gris.

Cuando Stella entró se llevó una gran decepción.

-Pero, ¿esto cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? ¿Cien años? ¿Doscientos? – preguntó Stella – Suerte que esto se puede arreglar con un poco de magia...

Stella sonrío y chasqueó los dedos. La habitación pasó a tener colores cálidos y vivos por todas partes.

-Mucho mejor – dijo Tecna -. Según mis cálculos, si nos acostamos ahora podremos descansar lo suficiente. De esta forma mañana al madrugar no tendremos sueño.

Cuando se dio la vuelta las vio a todas en cada una de las camas. Suspiró y se puso el pijama. Finalmente se metió en la cama que quedaba.


	2. Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente las Winx se despertaron despacio, y muy descansadas. Al principio se despertaron un poco confusas, ya que no estaban acostumbradas a despertar en un sitio así, exceptuando a Stella, que lo hacía todos los días.

Todas se vistieron y salieron de la habitación.

-Hola – dijo Roxy que fue a saludarlas.

-Hola – dijo Musa.

Después fueron todas al comedor para desayunar, cuando de repente fuera empezó a nevar. Los profesores salieron fuera a observar la extraña nevada.

-¡Pero es primavera! - se oyó.

Bloom y Roxy salieron. Todo estaba nevado y cada vez hacia más frío. Flora salió corriendo junto con Clara y dijo:

-Los árboles... los árboles se están secando.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Gritó Roxy.

-No lo sé, pero si esto sigue así acabaremos congelados – dijo Bloom.

Roxy miró a Clara. Era la única de toda Alfea que podía hacer eso. Entonces pensó en todo lo que estaba muriendo allí: árboles, animales, peces...

.¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó Roxy.

-Yo no he sido, ¡te lo juro! – dijo ella.

-¿Y qué otra persona hay aquí capaz de hacer todo esto? – volvió a preguntar.

-Yo no he sido – dijo de nuevo -. Yo hoy quería que todo fuera perfecto, ya que ha venido mi hermana desde muy lejos, y quería pasar el mejor día de mi vida con ella.

-¿Tu hermana? ¿Estás segura de que no es ella? – preguntó Bloom.

-¡Mi hermana no ha sido!

Clara entró en Alfea. Dentro había una chica en silla de ruedas esperándola. Aquella chica tenía el pelo rubio y corto. Sus ojos eran azules, e iba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta rosa. Cuando Pilar pasó a su lado la chica la siguió. Todo el mundo hacia las maletas, no querían quedarse allí para acabar congelados.

Cada vez hacia más frío, y Roxy seguía convencida de que era Clara la causante de todo aquello.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la chica en silla de ruedas.

-Nada. Volvemos a Cuatrione – contestó Clara haciendo sus maletas con ayuda de su magia.

-Pero si acabo de llegar... – dijo aquella chica.

-Nerea, no hay nada más que discutir. Volvemos y punto.

Mientras tanto en la entrada todas las Winx estaban con sus maletas esperando la nave que las llevaría a su planeta, para visitar a sus familias antes de volver a la Tierra. Aunque Roxy y Bloom iban directamente a la Tierra. En ese momento por los altavoces se escuchó una voz que decía:

-¡Aviso! Toda la dimensión mágica y la no mágica está sufriendo una ola de frío. Vayan a donde vayan, se van a encontrar con lo mismo. Se me olvida decir que las paradas que las naves realizaban en Magix han sido canceladas por el temporal. Gracias.

-¡Perfecto! – dijo Layla - ¿Y ahora como volvemos?

-Si Clara y su hermana no hubieran causado esto no abandonaríamos Alfea... – susurró Roxy.

-A lo mejor no han sido ellas – dijo Bloom - . Han dicho la verdad, estoy segura.

Clara salió corriendo. Miró a todos lados hasta que vio a Roxy, después corrió hacia ella.

-La persona que ha causado esto está cerca, muy cerca – dijo.

Roxy no tuvo más remedio que creerla. Entonces salió Nerea.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó Roxy.

-En el bosque, al otro lado del lago – contestó Nerea.

-Esta es mi hermana. Se llama Nerea – dijo Clara.

Cuando se dio la vuelta las Winx ya estaban transformadas. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Cuando se transformó su pelo se soltó y llevaba una pinza con un copo de nieve, un sol, una hoja y una flor. Llevaba un vestido decorado con una fina línea a un lado, con todo lo que había en la pinza, pero repetido muchas veces. Su hermana tan solo la siguió al bosque. Llegaron al lago. Las aguas eran cristal, un cristal frío.

-¿Y ahora? – preguntó Musa.

-Debería de estar aquí – contestó Pilar.

Buscaron. Cada vez el termómetro bajaba mucho más, y ya iba por -8º.

Beatriz seguía sentada en su silla de ruedas, mirando como todas ellas buscaban por el lago, entonces recordó las palabras de su hermana: "Tú puedes hacer grandes cosas, solo tienes que intentarlo". Ella también empezó a buscar, cuando Roxy le dijo que era mejor que ella se quedara en el sitio sin moverse. Ella obedeció sin rechistar. Suspiró y siguió mirando.

Tecna subió volando y miró el lago desde arriba. Por un lado el lago era más profundo que por el otro. Eso llamó su atención. Bajó y dijo:

-Layla, ¿puedes hacer que yo respire bajo el agua?

-¡Pues claro! – contestó Layla.

Posó su mano en la de Tecna. Una especie de gelatina verde la envolvió y rompió el hielo de la superficie del agua. Después se metió. Bajó hasta lo más profundo pero no encontró nada. Salió.

-¿Has intentado buscar en el lago? – preguntó Flora.

-Sí, pero no hay nada – contestó Tecna.

-Quizás... quizás no esté en lo más profundo, ya que si tu te metes en un lago, lo más lógico es, que al tapar la parte de arriba de donde tu estás, ésta sea menos profunda – sugirió Clara.

-Tienes razón... – dijo Tecna.

Ella entró en el agua y tocó con su mano la parte menos profunda del lago. Se produjo una onda sobre la superficie aparentemente sólida. Volvió a tocarla y su mano atravesó el suelo. Sacó una mano del lago y les indicó a las otras que entraran, y así lo hicieron. Entraron todas, menos Nerea.

Traspasaron la superficie del lago y se encontraron en un lugar helado. Había un espejo, y algo que brillaba al final. Su brillo era blanco e iluminaba todo aquello. Stella se acercó. No era "algo", sino "alguien", concretamente era una mujer.

-¿Señora? – preguntó.

La mujer abrió los ojos, y exclamó:

-¡Qué no me moleste nadie hasta que no me den la corona de la dimensión mágica!

Un rayo de hielo rozó a Stella.

-¡Oye! – gritó.

Stella respondió al ataque con el calor del Sol. Después empezó a volar y las demás se acercaron. La mujer dejó de brillar y dejó su rostro al descubierto. Todas estaban sorprendidas, no se lo podían creer.

-¡Faragonda! – gritaron todas a la vez.

-Os habéis equivocado...

La mujer brilló de nuevo y cuando el brillo cesó mostró su verdadera imagen. Tenía el pelo rubio y muy, muy largo. Portaba un vestido morado, que llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas botas del mismo color.

-Me podéis llamar Violet, Violet Dark – dijo la mujer - . Y si no os importa, os agradecería que me dejarais en paz. Solo quiero congelar todo lo que me rodea y más.

-¡No te dejaremos! – dijo Bloom.

-Bueno, os lo he pedido con educación, pero como no me habéis hecho caso... – dijo Violet lentamente mientras empezaba a volar.

Violet lanzó un rayo de hielo que le dio a Musa y a Layla y las dejó congeladas. Todas las demás la atacaron mientras Bloom intentaba descongelar a las otras dos hadas, pero era imposible. Tras unos pocos minutos todas estaban congeladas.

-Hora de salir a la superficie... – dijo Violet.

Violet subió. Quería ver como había quedado todo, y le gustó lo que vio. Todo nevado, casi nada ya quedaba sin congelar. Entonces divisó a una chica en silla de ruedas.

-¡¿Y mi hermana?! – preguntó Nerea.

-No sé quién es tu hermana, pero tampoco me importa... – Violet vio el collar del enchantix que colgaba del cuello de Nerea y prosiguió: - Enchantix, ¿eh? Esas de antes tenían el belibix y no han podido conmigo, ¿crees que tú vas a poder? No lo creo... – miró a Beatriz de arriba abajo y después la atacó.

-¡Calor del verano! – dijo Beatriz, y un campo la protegió - ¿Dónde está mi hermana? –volvió a preguntar.

-Vaya vaya... ¿Tu hermana era una de las de antes? Si es así no pienses en volver a verla de nuevo... – dijo Violet.

Beatriz se llenó de ira y una gran onda que nació en ella, recorrió toda la dimensión mágica y no mágica. La nieve desapareció, al igual de Violet.

Clara despertó. Estaba en una cama y allí estaban todas la Winx y su familia. Los abrazó y tras descubrir lo que pasó, le dijo a Nerea:

-Sabía que tú harías grandes cosas...

**.::Fin::.**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado:D Dejad reviews :3**


End file.
